Memoirs of Kimiko Tohomiko: Book One
by Indigo Melody
Summary: When Caroline finds an old diary, she thinks it's just a totally ordinary book. But then again, if it belongs to a ghost of a fire dragon that was in love with the wind, and her father used to be in the Xiaolin Temple, friend of a heartbroken Mr. Pedrosa?


Disclaimer:No, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

This story will be in my OC's words, except for this chapter.

This is sort of a tragic, angsty, mystery story.

I hope you like it! It's my first series. Please R&R!

Xox Jazz xoX

Summary: When Caroline stumbles upon an old diary during a visit to China, she unknowingly releases a ghost of a beautiful young girl with sorrowful blue eyes. There, she is cast into a world of deception, redemption, love, and a tangled web of lies she is forced to unravel. Her parents aren't who she thinks, nor is her father's friend Mr. Pedrosa, scarred and broken from remnants of the past. Will she have the courage to change it? Or will she too be defeated by the raven?

BOOK ONE: Ghostly Melodies

* * *

She recorded her last moments in that book. 

It was raining, and trapped in her outside cage the ink from her pen ran down the pages like tears. The girl sat, crouched down to try and protect the diary. Her wedding dress was soaked, the white lace wasn't much of a good insulator against the bitter rain and stormy winds.

There were smears of dirt of her pale ivory face, and her deep blue eyes were dark and unfocused. Long silky black hair was dirty and ragged, cheeks flushed with heavy fever.

She knew she couldn't last long anymore,Wuya imprisoned her and locked her up for too long. A serious virus descended upon her earlier, and she got sicker and sicker. She gasped heavily, her breath getting caught in her throat.

"Please, someone, I hope you will find this diary of mine because it's what really happened..."

Her pen wrote the rest, memories descending on the delicate butterfly wing pages, moist with hazy rain. The last entry she would ever write.

_July 7th, Tanabata Festival_

_xoxoxox_

_I can just hear Keiko._

"Kimi, stop being such a wimp! God, you cry at everything. You know, maybe if you weren't so emotional Hiroshi would still want to date you! Come on now, don't cry harder! Look, I'm sorry! Kimi..."

_She always knew me best. My best friend, more like a sister to me.I should have trusted her when she told me I should have just married Rai and lived a full, happy life to the end._

_Curse the horrid twists of fate that turned my paths._

_It's supposed to be happy. It's supposed to be peaches and cream, a time when Wuya __wouldn't spray her poison over the land. When she was supposed to be dead_

_It's supposed to be my wedding._

_Then why do I cry? Why does the sky pour hatred down at me? Because of fate. The unexpected grasp of joy, the slam of grief._

_I was always to curious. Papa always said so. But was this my fault? Was I to blame for fate, that has directed me towards this path?_

_Maybe. But maybe not. All I can hope is that someone will find this._

_The memoirs of Kimiko Tohomiko, dragon of fire, beloved to Raimundo Pedrosa, enemy of witch hag Wuya, heiress to the Tohomiko empire. The Orihime for Hikoboshi. Kimiko for Raimundo._

_That someone will know the truth. _

_That someone may have the courage to change the mistakes, the flaw of fate. _

_Because really, my time is near... And I will with all my heart..._

_Find this last desperate try..._

_Fix Rai's broken heart..._

_Goodbye..._

**XXXxxxXXX**

**_A tall, spiky haired boy with emerald green eyes slowly walked towards Chase Young's abandoned lair. His eyes were filled with sorrow, a pain so hard that it looked like his heart was crumbling to ash. Walking around one last time, he lowered his eyes. Kimiko was gone. He may as well face it. He couldn't believe that fate could be so cruel to such a lovely, delicate girl. _**

**_Clay and Omi acted indifferently. They grieved for a few months, then moved on. But he couldn't do that. No. He was saying goodbye to the Xiaolin Temple, return to Rio for a few years. He didn't have a home or a job, but it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. Turning on his heel, he left the cave. _**

**_But he failed to notice a bright red diary lying askewed on the floor. _**

**_Something like a swirl of wispy gray smoke danced in the wind above the small book. It faintly resembled a slim girl with two long pigtails buffeting the air behind her. A soft melody floated through the air... Her slighty parted lips sang a sweet melody..._**

_Sasa no ha sara sara_

(The bamboo leaves, rustle, rustle)

_Nokiba ni yureru_

(Shaking away in the eaves)

_Ohoshi-sama kira kira_

(The stars go twinkle, twinkle)

_Kin gin sunago_

(Gold and silver grains of sand)

**_A gust of wind suddenly blew, and it gently flew out of the window, sailing along the wind... The girl disappeared, leaving a trail of silky dust hanging by threads in the air. The piercing notes hung in the silence. Eerie and beautiful, the years that followed, whoever stepped into the forest that witnessed the death of the dragon of fire would feel a sudden chill before hearing a ghostly melody. Hollow yet emotional, the song enveloped all that heard it in a still trance. It was the cry of the stars and pity of the heavens, an angel's regretful yet divine love._**

**_Fate was carrying along it's course, bringing a young girl's story to another, for her to fix, an for her to define the course of reality. _**

**_For fate, will unwind it's shady path, lie out for another to discover... _**

**_For the better or worst, we do not know._**

Over the years, Wuya and her puppet, Chase Young was defeated. Kimiko was never found, nor her diary, until ten years later, by the most unexpected person. Clay was married. Omi became Grand Master. Raimundo disappeared, until his friends sought him out and took him under their care.

But it is not their story.

It is a girl named Caroline's, and the ghost of a beautiful young girl with the sorrowful blue eyes she found in a diary...

_(End)_


End file.
